The legend of the super saiyajin
by Nenya93
Summary: Random historie skrevet da jeg var tolv, masse mary Suer, kleinhet og hvordan vi så på livet som femtenåring, les for the lulz!
1. Chapter 1: En liten forsmak

**The legend of the super saiyajin**

**Av: Nenya**

_**Kapittel 1: En liten forsmak**_

Det er sant…

Du tror aldri spennende ting skal skje med deg. Alle de historiene om barn som blir berømte, eller superhelter. Det er jo bare historier, ikke virkelighet.

Men en dag skjer det deg også, kjedelige, upopulære, normale deg. Du er hjemme, i byen, kanskje på skolen, ja hvor som helst.

Plutselig bare skjer det, du får et kall, det er deg de vil ha, for du er ikke kjedelig, du er ikke upopulær, og du er i hvert fall ikke normal. Du er spesiell, du er unik, de vil ha deg, og ingen andre, ikke skolens peneste, ikke skolens mest populære, de vil bare ha deg.

Og livet ditt, blir forandret, for alltid.

Maria, en jente på 15 år synes livet hennes er helt normalt, og egentlig helt greit. Men dette forandrer seg når en uteligger spenner bein på henne, og snur livet hennes helt på hodet. Hun blir tatt av "saiyajinene" og ført ut i det ytre rom.

På den fremmede planeten, blir hun satt på en trone som har vært forutbestemt for henne siden den dagen hun ble født. Maria godtar med en gang, men snart begynner hun å forstå hva hun har gitt seg ut på, og at det å være dronning er langt mer enn bare å være gift med kongen.

Hun er plutselig viklet inn i noe hun ikke kan forstå. Valget er Marias, skal hun bli på tronen, og kjempe mot onde hærer som prøver å ta over planeten hennes, eller skal hun rømme tilbake til Jorden, og leve livet som en vanlig tenåring?

Men problemet er, hun er ikke en vanlig tenåring, det er hennes oppgave å forsvare planeten, og det er også hennes oppgave og skaffe planeten en tronearving, i tilfelle kongen dør.


	2. Chapter 2: Historien begynner

_**Kapittel 2: Historien begynner**_

Hei, jeg heter Maria, vel egentlig heter jeg Nenya da, men det kommer jeg til senere. Jeg er 15 år og går på Eide Ungdomsskole. Bestevenninnen min, Rikke, egentlig Tainy, går i parallellklassen min.

Jeg har levd omtrent hele livet mitt i den tro at jeg er en helt vanlig jordboer på planeten Tellus, eller Jorden da, som den vanligvis blir kalt her. Men det er jeg altså ikke, jeg er faktisk en saiyajin, et medlem av den stolteste krigerrasen i universet.

Jeg, og resten av rasen min, kommer fra planet Vejida, som ligger i andre enden av universet, mange, mange lysår fra Tellus, men, du blir sikkert bare forvirret av dette, så kanskje jeg bare skulle ta det fra begynnelsen?

Jeg, Rikke og mamma var i sentrum for å shoppe, vi hadde handlet masse, og var på vei til bilen, da jeg måtte på do. Rikke ble med meg, og mamma ventet ved bilen. Fem minutter senere da vi var ferdige og på vei tilbake til bilen, måtte vi forbi noen uteliggere, og måtte gå i sikksakk mellom alle sammen. Det gikk bra, helt til en spesielt lurvete og skitten tigger stakk ut et ben, og spente bein på meg!

Jeg gikk rett på tryne, og mens jeg lå der hvisket uteliggeren noe utydelig inn i øret mitt. Jeg fikk ikke med meg alt, men det var noe sånt som:

"Du er den utvalgte, du er den forutbestemte tronearvingen, du er en saiyajin, du er Nenya, du må finne kongens datter, Tainy, som forsvant med deg, og dere begge må tilbake!"

Pusten hans var varm og klam, og ånden hans stinket, yuck!

Jeg kom meg på beina igjen så fort som mulig, og rakk akkurat og se en annen tigger slippe tak i Rikke. Vi snakket ikke, bare fortet oss tilbake til bilen. Ved bilen sto mamma og ventet på oss:

"Hei! Der er dere jo! Jeg begynte å lure på hvor dere var blitt av! Kom, så drar vi!"

I bilen var det nesten helt stille på vei hjem, jeg og Rikke unngikk å se på hverandre, og svarte kort på mammas fåfengte forsøk på å få

oss til å snakke. Jeg satt og tenkte på tiggeren, og hva han hadde sakt, Rikke var også tankefull, og etter hvert ga mamma opp.


	3. Chapter 3: Rikke klikker

_**Kapittel 3: Rikke klikker**_

Jeg og Rikke satt på rommet mitt, vi hadde nettopp kommet hjem fra shoppingturen, og jeg hadde fortalt Rikke hva tiggeren hadde sakt. Rikke hadde også noe merkelig å fortelle, den andre tiggeren hadde sakt noe til henne også, noe om at hun var Tainy, og hun også var "den utvalgte".

Det merkeligste var at hun hadde fått beskjed om å finne Nenya. Vi hadde fått beskjed om å vinne hverandre! Vi diskuterte lenge. Hva er en saiyajin? Var dette uteliggerne hadde sakt sant? Eller var det bare kødd? Og i så fall, hva var poenget? Og hvor mange "Den Utvalgte" finnes det egentlig på den planeten? Merkelig var det uansett…

Jeg mente det ikke var så sykt viktig, og etter en stund satte jeg meg og leste Love Hina, en sånn mangaserie. Mens Rikke satte i gang å trave frem og tilbake på rommet, mens hun mumlet for seg selv:

"Hva er poenget? Bare kødd? Hva vil skje med oss? Ingenting? Eller må vi dra til planeten? Hviler han i fred?"

Og så videre, og så videre… Etter ti minutter må jeg si jeg hadde gått temmelig lei det, og utbrøt:

"Slapp av litt a! Kan du'kke roe litt ned?" Da klikka Rikke og hylte til meg at det kunne hun ikke, men da jeg svarte at det burde hun, så klikka hun virkelig, og satte i gang med hylinga si igjen:

"Ja?! Og hva så?? Dette er kanskje viktig da!! Og du sitter jo bare der og leser manga!! Vi skulle jo liksom prøve å finne ut hva dette betyr!!"

"Ja, jeg vet det, men kan vi ikke roe litt ned og ta et glass saft eller noe da?" Da roet hun seg og svarte rolig, men litt andpusten:

"Joa, det kan vi, sorry at jeg skrek til deg, jeg bare freaka litt ut når du bare satt der leste…"

"No problemo" svarte jeg og gliste "sorry at jeg ikke var med i diskusjonen, men det er sikkert bare noe kødd!"

"Jeg vet det, jeg er sikkert helt freaka som ikke tenker på annet, det var sikkert bare en spøk, de tiggerne har sikkert gjort det mange en gang! Men like vel er det litt rart…"

"Helsprøtt, men kom, jeg er tørst, vi går ned!"

Vi drakk saften og gikk ut å hoppet på trampolinen, etter et par hopp kom det flere, og vi fikk ikke diskutert mer den dagen, og etter noen timer med hopping, gikk Rikke hjem.


	4. Chapter 4: Nysing på jentedoen

_**Kapittel 4: Nysing på jentedoen**_

Resten av helgen var vel ikke helt normal den heller… Men i hvert fall normalere… Både jeg og Rikke ble mystisk forkjøla, og brukte helgen til å snakke i telefonen og diskutere alt, og ingenting, mamma og pappa tror jeg kommer til å klikke over telefonregningen…

Men jaja, den tid, den sorg! Mamma sier jo alltid at vi skal være sosiale!

Men da skolen begynte igjen på mandag startet vi dagen på jentedoen, nysende…

Jeg hater å nyse, fikk vite for noen uker siden at hvis man nyser for hardt kan man brekke ett ribbein, så da føler man seg jo trygg når man nyser og nyser…

Men ikke tør jeg holde igjen nysene heller, for jeg hørte også at hvis du holder igjen et nys kan du sprenge et blodkar eller en blodåre i hodet eller nakken å dø på et øyeblikk…

Så vi var ikke helt høye i hatten da vi sto der i dødsfare på jentedoen…

Døra var låst, så i hvert fall skulle ingen få se oss brekke ribbein!

Men jeg tror det gikk bra, ingen smerter i brystet i hvertfall…

Kanskje vi var blitt allergiske mot noe? Lurvete uteliggere for eksempel?

rrrrrrrrrring

Vi hoppet himmelhøyt begge to av forskrekkelse da skoleklokka ringte, men til vår lettelse sluttet vi å nyse samtidig med skoleklokka, heldigvis!

Vi gikk sammen ut av jentedoen, og ved trappa ned til gymsalen skiltes vi, for Rikke skulle ha gym i siste time, jeg skulle ha norsk.

Den første halvdelen av timen gikk som vanlig, så spurte klassens idiot, Steinar om og få låne et viskelær, og selvfølgelig kastet jeg det så hardt jeg kunne inn i panna på ham, men da hadde jeg selvfølgelig ikke ventet at det var hardt nok til å kaste Steinar inn i motsatt vegg.

Klassen var helt stille et øyeblikk, og så kom det en øredøvende jubel, alle hatet jo Steinar! Vi satte i gang å feire, og først skjønte ikke læreren, Cecilie hva som foregikk da hun kom tilbake etter å ha

hentet noen skrivebøker på lærerværelset.

Men så fant hun det ut, oops, et øyeblikk bare stirret hun på meg, så satte hun i gang med en lang tale om å være snill mot medelevene, men jeg fulgte ikke helt med, men etter en liten stund gikk det opp for meg at hun hadde sluttet å snakke.

Jeg så opp på henne, og i et øyeblikk bare stirret vi på hverandre, og så sa hun rolig, men sint, "Du blir med meg, jeg tror kanskje vi må ta en prat med Karen!"

Hele klassen gispet, her på skolen var det det samme som dødsstraff, å snakke med rektor Karen. Ingen liker henne, men hun har vært rektor her på skolen i mange år, og det har aldri vært noe trøbbel.

Jeg hadde aldri vært hos henne før, men hun er kjent for strenge straffer. En gang skal hun ha gitt en elev gjensitting for å ha sett på henne. Og en annen gang skal hun ha gitt en annen elev en 15 siders særoppgave om den plastikken ytterst på skolissene som ingen vet hva heter! Og nå skulle jeg til henne!

Ikke rart klassen var forskrekket, ingen hadde vært hos henne siden vi startet på skolen, forrige gang skal ha vært for 5 år siden, en elev som prøvde å voldta en lærer foran resten av klassen…

Ingen har noen sinne sett ham igjen…

Jeg var ikke helt sikker på hva jeg skulle tenke. Alt virket bare helt feil. Jeg hadde bokstavelig talt kastet Steinar inn i veggen, og nå var jeg på vei til den fryktinngytende rektor Karen. Denne dagen var helt feil, 100 feil…

Og tydeligvis for Rikke og, for da jeg og læreren kom inn til rektor, så gjett hvem som satt i en stol foran rektors kateter og så skyldig ut?

Joda, Rikke var på rektors kontor! Dagens største sjokk! Hun var den siste jeg hadde ventet å se der, hva hadde hun gjort?


	5. Chapter 5: En overaskelse hos Rektor

_**Kapittel 5: En overaskelse på rektors kontor**_

"Rikke? Hva i alle faen gjør du her?"

Jeg var sjokka, Rikke på rektors kontor? Rikke og rektors kontor er to ting som absolutt ikke hører sammen! To ting som absolutt ikke hører til i samme setning! Dette var en drøm! Om litt ville vekkerklokka ringe, jeg ville stå opp, gå på skolen, nyse hele dagen, og så ville det være en helt normal skoledag!

Da jeg fikk øye på rektor ble jeg mild sakt forskrekket, hun var absolutt ikke som jeg hadde forestilt meg henne.

Hun var lav, tynn, med blondt hår, og mørke øyne. Hun var lys i huden og så ut som hun var i 50 års alderen.

Jeg var helt i min egen verden, og skvatt da rektor plutselig sa i en farlig, sukkersøt tone.

"Jasså, så dere to kjenner hverandre eller hva?" hun ventet ikke på svar før hun fortsatte, bare mindre sukkersøtt,

"Vel, da kan dere jo sitter her og ha det koselig mens jeg drikker kaffe!" og så snudde hun og gikk ut og etterlot oss i en pinlig taushet.

"Så er det sånn rektoren her på skolen ser ut" hvisket jeg da jeg var sikker på at de var borte, "Jeg har alltid forestilt meg henne litt høyere…"

Rikke fniste nervøst mens hun kikket seg rundt på rommet.

Rommet var stort, og mørkt, dessuten var det tomt. De to stolene vi satt i, skrivebordet, stolen bak det og en bokhylle, det var alt.

"Dette var litt uventa…" kommenterte jeg hviskende,

"Ja, jeg hadde ikke venta at du skulle være her," svarte Rikke, også hviskende.

"Jeg hadde ikke venta å møte deg her heller, hva har du egentlig gjort?" spurte jeg, men ikke hviskende lenger.

"Vel, vi hadde slåsskamper i gymmen, igjen," svarte hun og stønnet før hun fortsatte, "og så kom jeg til finalen mot Bernhard, og så slang jeg ham inn i veggen, så klikka læreren da ofc… Hvorfor er du her?"

"Jeg slang et viskelær i pannen på Steinar" svarte jeg og Rikke gliste, "og så fløy han inn i motsatt vegg, og da klikka Cecilie helt… Og så

satte hun i gang med en moralpreken jeg ikke egentlig fulgte så veldig mye med i, og så skrek hun at jeg skulle ta en prat med Karen og.." så ble jeg avbrutt av en mørk stemme bak oss:

"Det har egentlig ikke en dritt å si hva dere har gjort, det som teller, er hva dere skal gjøre!"

Vi snurret rundt, men før noen av oss rakk å si noe, fortsatte han.

"Jeg foreslår at dere blir med meg, med mindre dere har lyst til å betale forsikring og erstatning for de idiotene dere så fint banket opp. Jeg kan selvfølgelig dra uten dere, men det ville jo vært synd å miste to så sterke krigere".

Gutten som sto bak oss var mildt sakt dritsøt. Han var 17-18 år, og hadde dritkule klær; bukse fra Diesel, t-skjorte fra Calvin Klein, jakka fra Quicksilver åpen, sko fra Converse, klokke fra Gucci, og solbriller fra Dior.

"Wow!" mumlet jeg og stirret på ham.

Men det var ikke klærne som var det største sjokket ved ham, det var utseende, han var nesten prikk lik Rikke, han kunne vært tvillingen hennes, bortsett fra det at han så eldre ut da, var eldre også tippet jeg.

Den fremmede sa noe, og jeg tror Rikke svarte, jeg fulgte ikke helt med…

Men så plutselig gikk døra opp igjen og en ny gutt kom inn.

Denne gutten var også kledd i merkeklær, men han var ikke søt i det hele tatt! Men, han var prikk lik meg! Bortsett fra alderen da, igjen…

Jeg kikket bort på Rikke for å spørre henne hva hun mente om dette. Men jeg tror hun var litt opptatt, øynene hennes glitret, og hun stirret tomt på denne nyeste gutten, åpenbart var vi litt uenige om hans søthet…

Etter noen fåfengte forsøk på å fange oppmerksomheten hennes, oppfattet jeg at den nye gutten sa noe, lavt til den dritsøte, men ikke for lavt til at jeg kunne høre det.

"De andre har begynt å bli utålmodige, de har begynt å gjøre seg klare til å dra, hvis du ikke får med deg jentene snart, så blir vi nødt til å dra uten dem…"

Han søte så irritert ut og svarte litt mer aggressivt:

"Fortell dem at jeg er lederen nå! Jeg bestemmer, og jeg skal ha med jentene, dessuten har jeg ikke fått snakket med noen av dem enda, men jeg tror de blir med, Tainy sa de ønsker spenning, må bare snakke med Nenya og få henne med, gi meg fem min."

Han stygge så tvilende ut, men nikket,

"Hvor mye har du tenkt å fortelle dem?" spurte han på vei ut, "Så lite som mulig," mumlet han søte lavt. Han som så ut som meg nikket, snudde, og gikk ut.

Da han forsvant kom Rikke til hektene igjen, og begge så på han som var igjen, og han stirret på meg.

"Hør her," sa han, til meg tydeligvis, "det er sikkert sprøtt for dere som har vokst opp på Tellus, men dere hører hjemme på Vejida! Dere må bli med oss tilbake!" Rikke nølte, men jeg kunne ikke dy meg,

"Hva er det du ikke forteller oss? Hvorfor nå? Hvorfor ikke før?" spurte jeg.

"Det får dere vite når vi kommer dit…" svarte han, men så virket det som om han skulle prøve Rikke isteden og flyttet blikket over på henne, da hun ikke fortrakk en mine var det stille en stund, men da han begynte å snakke igjen, var tonefallet helt endret,

"Vær så snill! Bli med oss! Dere hører virkelig ikke hjemme her!" Dette var enda et sjokk, og jeg tror kanskje jeg mistet noe av respekten jeg hadde fått for ham, men like vel, det gjorde vel at jeg bestemte meg for å gi ham en sjanse, alle menn må jo ha en myk side også, men før jeg rakk å si det høyt hadde han skiftet tonefall igjen.

"Jeg kan selvfølgelig dra uten dere hvis dere heller vil sitter her og vente på at hun bitchen kommer tilbake… Samma for meg liksom, jeg driter i om dere kommer," tonen var nå blitt rolig, men etter tiggingen visste jeg at han spilte høyt.

"Vi blir med deg!" Først skjønte jeg ikke hvem som hadde sakt det, så gikk det opp for meg at det var meg, Rikke så ut som hun skvatt, hun så på meg og spurte bare,

"Maria?"

"Ja? Hva er det?" spurte jeg tilbake, jeg så på henne med bedende øyne, jeg visste ikke hvorfor jeg følte at det var riktig å dra, jeg bare visste at jeg måtte dra, og at Rikke måtte bli med.

Gutten så fra den ene til den andre av oss før han plutselig utbrøt:

"Flott! Da går vi, de andre venter ute!"

"De andre?" hørte jeg Rikke spørre om, men gutten var allerede ute av døra, og jeg fulgte like bak.

Da vi kom ut var det så vidt jeg ikke skrek, men både jeg og Rikke ble stående og måpe over synet som møtte oss.


	6. Chapter 6: Dronning Nenya

_**Kapittel 6: Dronning Nenya**_

Jeg og Rikke sto som lamslåtte og stirret.

Det var utrolig, og ikke bare utrolig, umulig også! På grusbanen bak skolen, sto et gigantisk romskip, som fylte hele grusbanen!

"Ja dette var jo bare så normalt!" hørte jeg Rikke kommentere sarkastisk bak meg.

"Dere blir vant til det…" svarte gutten kort, og begynte å gå mot skipet.

"Er du sikker på at dette er så lurt?" hvisket Rikke så ikke gutten skulle høre det.

"Aner ikke, sikkert ikke, men sikkert bedre enn å bli her, tror du lærerne noen gang vil tilgi oss?" Rikke ristet bare på hodet,

"Jeg tror likevel ikke dette er så smart" hvisket hun, jeg skulle til å svare, men ble avbrutt av gutten som hadde begynt å snakke inn i et apparat han hadde satt på seg.

"Åpne hovedinngangen, jeg har jentene!" det var en ordre, så vidt som jeg hadde forstått det, var han, uavhengig av alderen, sjefen her.

"Hovedinngangen" åpnet seg, og gutten gikk først inn.

Vi nølte litt og så nervøst på hverandre før jeg hvisket

"Det er vel bare å kjøre på" og fulgte etter gutten inn i skipet.

"Jeg vet vi kommer til å angre på dette" hørte jeg Rikke mumle før hun fulgte etter meg inn i det ukjente.

Der inne var det mørkt, ikke så mørkt at vi ikke kunne se, men like vel, mørkt nok. Gutten var allerede halvveis bort til en annen dør, og vi måtte småløpe for å ta ham igjen.

I det neste rommet var det lysere, og vi fikk et bedre bildet av hvordan det var her. Veggene og gulvet var mørke, og lyset kom fra lamper i taket, her var det også mange "dører", som tydeligvis førte videre ut i skipet.

"Vent her", sa gutten og gikk gjennom en av dørene.

Og så sto vi igjen der alene da.

"Lurer på hva som skjer nå" hvisket jeg, men før Rikke rakk å svare, gikk luken gutten hadde gått ut av opp, og en mann kom inn.

Han var diger, og skalla! Men tydeligvis en av samme rase.

"Følg etter meg" kommanderte mannen, og ga tydeligvis blaffen i høflighet.

Han gikk mot en annen dør, og vi fulgte etter. Vi gikk, og vi gikk, og vi gikk. Vi gikk så lenge at jeg begynte å mene at vi burde vært ute av romskipet for lengst, grusbanen var ikke så stor…

Plutselig stoppet mannen, så brått at Rikke holdt på å gå rett inn i ham, og så holdt jeg på å gå rett inn i henne. Mannen kremtet.

"Hvis dere kan følge litt med her!"

Vi sto å stirret på ham, og han stirret tilbake. Vi stirret lenge, helt til mannen stønnet og forklarte,

"Dere må legge hånden på platen!" Rikke, som sto nærmest, la hånden på platen, som begynte å lyse grønt, og en kvinnestemme sa,

"Prinsesse Tainy, ID godkjent!" Rikke sto å glodde på døra som nå hadde gått opp, helt til mannen dyttet henne inn, og døra lukket seg.

Så var det min tur, jeg la hånden på platen, den var kald og hard, men den lyste grønt, og kvinne stemmen sa,

"Dronning Nenya, ID godkjent".

Dronning Nenya?! Dronning?! Hva søren drev den maskinen og tullet med da? Men plutselig fikk jeg et dytt i rygget, og snublet inn i rommet.

Da jeg hadde fått sett meg om litt, var jeg sikker på at jeg var i den syvende himmel, og sånn som Rikke glodde, var jeg sikker på at hun var enig. Det var digre klesskap der, og gigantisk himmelsender, og rommet var svært! Begge skvatt da mannen som hadde fulgt oss hit snakket igjen, ingen av oss hadde merket at han hadde kommet inn.

"Jeg kommer tilbake med noen mer passende klær til dere" sa han og gikk ut igjen. Da han var vel ute, etter å ha sendt mineskjørtene og toppene vi gikk i et rart blikk, slang Rikke seg ned på en av himmelsengene med et stønn.

"Han fornærmet klærne våre!" nesten hylte jeg og glodde sint på døra mannen hadde forsvunnet ut av, "Dette er siste innen mote! Dolce & Gabbana har ikke kommet ut med nyere skjørt en disse, og det finnes ikke nyere Gucci topper!" Rikke satte seg opp og flirte.

"Kanskje de lever i oldtiden?" tanken fikk meg til å glise, og jeg slang 

meg ned på den andre sengen.

"Han hadde hale" utbrøt jeg plutselig.

"Hæ?" var Rikkes geniale svar.

"Han hadde hale, apehale!" gjentok jeg.

"Særlig Maria!" svarte Rikke.

"Det er sant!" insisterte jeg.

"Sorry ass! Men du får roe ned fantasien din litt!" Jeg bare ristet på hodet og snudde ryggen til henne.


	7. Chapter 7: Et kort klesskift

_Kapittel 7: Et kort klesskift_

Etter en stund kom mannen tilbake, med de merkeligste klesplaggene jeg noen gang har sett. Jeg kunne ikke noe for det, jeg måtte bare hyle da jeg så dem, men mannen så ut som om han dreit i hva vi syntes, og bare slang en drakt til hver av oss, og gikk ut.

"Han hadde jo faktisk hale!" rakk Rikke akkurat og mumle før mannen var tilbake og utalte,

"Møte om 10 min, ha på draktene!" så gikk han.

Jeg og Rikke vekslet et blikk, og så satte i gang å få på oss draktene.

Men vi hadde litt problemer med å få de på oss. Det var vanskeligere enn det så ut som, og da mannen kom tilbake 10 min senere, hadde ingen av oss klart å få på oss drakten.

Mannen bare ristet på hodet og mumlet noe om idiotiske drittunger, før han gikk ut, og to damer kom inn.

Damene var åpenbart en slags kammerpiker, og uten et ord hjalp de oss på med draktene, og noen slaks rustninger de hadde hatt med seg etterpå.

Rustningene var lette, de veide nesten ingen ting! Det var sko og hansker av det samme slaget. De så aldeles tåpelige ut, jeg og Rikke turte nesten ikke å se på hverandre, eller i speilet, for vi så så idiotiske ut.

De gamle klærne våre var borte, kammerpikene hadde tatt dem.


	8. Chapter 8: Møte med Saiyajinene

_**Kapittel 8: Møte med saiyajinene**_

Så kom mannen tilbake igjen. Nå da vi hadde draktene riktig på, nikket han til oss, og gikk ut. Vi fulgte etter ham, og luken lukket seg bak oss.

Vi gikk i en evighet, jeg ante ikke om vi hadde vært her før, det var umulig å vite, alt så jo helt likt ut!

Men etter en stund virket det som vi var framme. Mannen snudde seg mot oss, og sa advarende,

"Pass på hva dere sier", så åpnet han "døra", og vi gikk inn. Mannen fulgte ikke etter, bare lukket "døra" bak oss.

Rommet vi kom inn i var ganske lite, mye mindre enn rommet vårt. Det eneste som var er, var noen stoler. Begge guttene fra rektors kontor var her, og et par andre.

Vi ble henvist til et par ledige stoler, og satte oss. Da vi hadde satt oss vel ned, begynte han søte med å presentere alle.

"Dette er kapteinen på skipet, Mr Jones," han pekte på en høy mann med stor hatt med fjær,

"Og dette er krigsnestleder, Aquen," sa han og henviste til en litt mindre mann, med tette øyenbryn. Det virket som om han skulle si noe mer, men før han rakk det, ble han avbrutt.

Luken smalt opp, og inn kom en jente i høy fart, hun suste faktisk inn, det var tydelig hun var sen.

"Sorry jeg er sen," lirte hun av seg, før hun slengte seg ned på en ledig stol, "så dette er jentene hva?" spurte hun, mens hun stirret forskende på oss.

"Ja," svarte han søte, "Og dette er nestnestkommanderene, Sala" fortsatte han.

Det var en liten pause, før han søte fortsatte.

"Og dette er nestkommanderende, Kakarot," han absolutt ikke søte fra rektors kontor, "Og jeg er lederen her, Prins Vegeta." Ikke bare dritsøt, prins i tilegg…

"Og jentene," fortsatte han, og pekte på oss, "prinsesse Tainy," prinsesse Rikke ja…

"Og dette er Nenya," Hvorfor hadde alle de andre titler? 

Nestkommanderende, kaptein, til og med Rikke var blitt "prinsesse", mens hva var jeg? Ingenting, det skal jeg ikke glemme! Og var jeg ikke "Dronning Nenya" da vi gikk inn på rommet vårt? Men nå? Nå var tittelen min borte… Sukk, whatever…

Denne søte gutten, Vegeta, gjorde ikke akkurat inntrykk av å være en veldig snill og omtenksom person, snarere tvert imot… Han hadde satt i gang å skravle om merkelige ting som jeg ikke forsto fjattet av… Og etter "prinsesse Rikkes" utrykk, forsto hun ikke mye hun heller…

Det var et eller annet om krig, store mystiske krefter, en trone, noen fiender, og en eller annen fryser… Jeg og Rikke var visst glemt…

"Skjønner du noe?" hvisket hun etter en liten stund,

"Nope," svarte jeg.

"Jeg tror vi er glemt" mumlet hun tilbake.

"For en overraskelse…" mumlet jeg sarkastisk…

Vel, siden jeg alltid har vært det sjenerte typen, tok jeg saken i egne hender:

"Jeg vet ikke om dere har glemt oss ellerno, eller om det liksom skal være meningen at vi skal forstå noe som helst av det der, men til deres opplysning: Vi er her! Og vi forstår ikke en dritt av hva dere snakker om!"

De så rart på meg, alle unntatt dama, Sala, som lo høyt,

"Minner ikke mye om deg Kaka!" siden jeg er så sjapp i hodet, forsto jeg raskt hva hun mente…

"Og takk og lov for det!" svarte prins Vegeta, før jeg rakk og si akkurat det samme…

"Fuck off" var "kakas" geniale svar…

"Jaja, uansett, jeg kan fortelle dem historien vår!" gliste Sala, og så på Vegeta som himlet med øynene, Sala brydde seg åpenbart veldig mye og begynte:

"Vel, som dere kanskje vet, så er vi da saiyajiner, og bor på Vejida, vi er på vei dit nå… Men da dere liksom var babyer, så ble dere på en måte kidnappet og bortført til Tellus, og ingen gadd å hente dere da, siden dere da sikkert bare ville blitt kidnappet igjen… Så dere ble da puttet i hver deres fosterfamilie, i nærheten av hverandre, så dere 

skulle bli venner ikke sant, og så skulle dere bli hentet senere. Men, så ble dere på en måte glemt da liksom…" hun skar en grimase og så litt skyldbetynget ut,

"Glemt av sine egne på en fjern planet…" mumlet Rikke og himlet med øynene, hun lignet virkelig på han prinsen…

"Jaja, drit i det, vi henta dere nå! Eneste grunnen til at vi kom på dere var egentlig fordi faren til Veggis her," hun nikket mot prins Vegeta, "Og deg å da klart Tai, han døde, også sa han visst noe om sin datter på dødsleie da, og først så skjønte ingen noe, og så begynte vi liksom å huske dere da… Ikke se så stygt på meg, det hadde jo faen meg gått 15 år! Men tilbake til dere da, aner ikke om dere har skjønt det, men prinsesse Tai, og Prins Veggis er søsken, og Kaka og Nen, dere er også søsken… Veg og Kaka er like gamle, to år eldre enn dere, og et år yngre enn meg!" hun lo litt, mens Kakarot, broren min, og prins Vegeta så stygt på henne.

Etter litt stillhet, spurte Rikke et av de dummeste spørsmålene jeg i mitt liv har hørt…

"Hvorfor kriger dere?" okey da, spørsmålet i seg selv var kanskje ikke såå dumt, men måten hun sa det på, hun må ha vært i sjokk…

Hadde hun vært normal ville hun sikkert sakt "Hva faen er det med kriginga da?" eller "Hva skjer med krigen a?" eller no…

De andre syntes tydeligvis ikke det var noe dumt spørsmål…

"Vi har jo ikke noe valg da, ellers hadde vi blitt utryddet for lenge siden", svarte Mr. Jones, han hadde en mørk stemme som minnet meg veldig om engelsklæreren min, jeg bestemte meg straks for at dette var en mann jeg ikke likte!

Mere stillhet… Saiyajiner er tydeligvis ikke særlig snakkesalige, eller bare veldig sjenerte…

Jeg var litt trøtt da tror jeg, for jeg husker ikke helt resten av samtalen, det var ikke noe viktig tror jeg, noe bryllup og barn, og noe regjeringsgreier, så var det mer snakk om fryseren, og så ble vi sendt tilbake til rommet for å sove, takk gud…


	9. Chapter 9: To uventede forlovelser

_**Kapittel 9: To uventede forlovelser**_

Det er noen som sier at man kan besvime av sjokk. Jeg forsikrer deg, dette er ren løgn.

I dag har jeg opplevd verdens største sjokk, og jeg besvimte ikke det grann, selv om jeg hadde en smule lyst til å dø…

Rikke, sorry, TAINY, fikk også et sjokk i dag… Og hun besvimte faktisk… Men hun er jo kongelig da, og de er jo ikke som oss andre…

Uansett… Vi fikk liksom vite hvorfor vi ble hentet da, VIRKELIG hvorfor vi ble hentet, det var rett og slett fordi vi skal gifte oss.

Nei, du hørte ikke feil, vi skal gifte oss, ja, vi er 15 år… Jeg vet det er tåpelig…

Det er verre for meg enn for TAINY da, jeg skal liksom gifte meg med Vegeta, og bli dronning da liksom! Hun skal bare være prinsesse… hun slipper å styre planeten, og hun slipper babypresset, på enda noen år…

Jada, jeg må få meg unge og jeg… Tronearving meg her og tronearving meg der…

Jaja, Vegeta er i hvert fall dritsøt, Kakarot er jo faktisk stygg… så selv om jeg må føde baby vil jeg heller være meg enn Rikk-, ææ, Tainy… Hun er ikke enig… Hun mener jo faktisk at Kakarot er pen… Og, tro det eller ei, at Vegeta er stygg! Jeg har aldri før lagt merke til hvor elendig smak hun har…

Uansett, vi er fremdeles på denne reisen til Vejida da, han Jones fyren sier vi er fremme om et par uker, så to uker til jeg må gifte meg…

Jeg og TAINY satt på rommet vårt å prøvde å venne oss til de nye navnene, og alt som fulgte med dem…

"Vel Mar- NEN!" hun stønnet… "Hun Sala har sakt at vi skal bli kjent med forlovedene våre da…"

"FORLOVEDENE?" Jeg innrømmer at jeg falt ned fra senga… Selv om det vanligvis er Ri- Tai som gjør det… "Jeg kan ikke huske at de fridde! Hvor er ringene? Hvor er de store diamantene? Og kronjuvelene?!"

Vi lå på hver vår himmelseng å stirret i taket.

"På film er alltid de kongelige frieriene skikkelige kule, men jeg kan ikke huske at de i det hele tatt spurte oss jeg…"

"Det hadde jeg faktisk ikke tenkt over!", sa jeg, som sant var, og satte meg opp.

"De spurte oss faktisk aldri om hva vi ville, de bare fortalte oss at vi skulle…"

"Jaa", svarte TAINY langsomt, og satte seg opp, i samme tempo…

"Lurer på om de har kvinnediskriminering på Vejida?" dette hadde hun åpenbart ikke tenkt over, for hun fikk en 'tenke-nyve' i pannen.

Den var der en stund, så begynte jeg og flire, og da forsvant den og ble erstattet med himlene øyne.

"Typisk oss", sa jeg 'alvorlig', "Når vi det først skjer noe spennende, og vi blir bortført til en annen planet, så blir vi DISKRIMINERT!"

"Hvem blir diskriminert?" spurte Salas høye stemme bak oss.

Vi skvatt himmelhøyt, og gjett hva, big surprise: Tainy falt ut av senga!! (Jeg hadde endelig klart å venne meg til navnet!!)

"Ingen" svarte jeg, siden Tai var for opptatt med å prøve å kravle seg opp i senga igjen til å snakke.

"Haha, veldig morsomt, jeg hørte dere, veggene her er ikke akkurat lydtette…"

"Hvorfor spurte du da?" spurte Tainy surt mens hun fremdeles prøvde å kravle seg opp på senga.

"For å skape litt mer dramatikk", siden Tai fremdeles var opptatt med senga, var det bare jeg som himlet med øynene…

"Men slapp av, vi blir ikke diskriminert", fortsatte hun, og slang seg ned på Tai's seng. Den ekstra tyngden fikk madrassen til å sprette opp, og Tai, som nesten var oppe, ble kastet av.

"VI blir diskriminert!" sa jeg og himlet med øynene igjen, (denne gangen på grunn av Tai, som igjen hadde begitt seg på senga).

"Jaha?" Øyenbrynene hennes trakk seg oppover.

"Ja!" svarte Tai's stemme fra gulvet.

"Forklar!"

"Du gir oss ordre! Og dessuten var det ingen som spurte oss om vi ville gifte oss! Vi ble bare kidnappet til en annen planet og fikk beskjed om at vi er kongelige og skal gifte oss og få barn!"

Tais hode hadde kommet opp over sengekanten, og det nikket enig.

"Teknisk sett er det bare Tainy som er kongelig, du…"

"POENGET" avbrøt jeg.

"Jada!" avbrøt hun, og himlet med øynene, "jeg skjønte det, jeg bare påpekte at du ikke er kongelig.. UANSETT!" sa hun høyt før jeg rakk og komme med ytterligere protester eller avbrytelser.

"Så vet vi at dere ikke ble spurt, det var planlagt sånn, også skulle dere ikke få vite om ekteskapet før vi hadde dratt fra Tellus, og det var for sent å snu".

"Diskriminering med viten og vilje", mumlet Tai, Sala overhørte henne, men glodde stygt et øyeblikk før hun fortsatte:

"Vel hadde vi spurt dere.."

"Hadde vi sakt nei!" avbrøt vi i kor.

"Akkurat, og da kunne vi prøvd å tvinge dere med makt, men det ville bare gjort ting verre, og mer komplisert, og sjansen for at en av dere kunne komme til skade, stikke av eller bli drept, var for stor. Ellers så kunne vi også ha latt dere gå, og da hadde dere dratt tilbake til Tellus, og vi hadde vært forttapt…"

Tai så akkurat så forvirret ut som jeg følte meg, og akkurat i det jeg åpnet munnen for å si noe, sa hun det jeg tenkte på:

"Hæ?"

"Never mind," stønnet saiyajinen og reiste seg, "Jeg var egentlig bare her for og forbrede dere på hver deres date! Dere får tilbake de gamle klærne deres, og noen nye, dessuten kommer dere til å få et par hårbørster og sminke. Så gjør dere klare, så møtes vi senere i dag, eller i morgen! Lykke til!" Hun snudde og gikk.

Da hun var vel ute og borte, så Tai uforstående på meg,

"Date?" Jeg hadde egentlig ikke forstått poenget jeg heller…

Jeg mener, for det første kjenner vi dem ikke, man pleier å kjenne folk man dater! Og for det andre, hva skal vi gjøre inni dette skipet da?

Da jeg nevnte dette for Tai, trakk hun bare på skuldrene, "Stirre gjennom vinduene på den romantiske stjernehimmelen?"


	10. Chapter 10: Jentene blir borte

_**Kapittel 10: "Jentene" blir borte**_

Det viste seg at i alt, så er ikke saiyajiner så helt forskjellige fra oss, ææ, menneskene da, siden jeg kanskje ikke regnes som en av dem lenger… I hvert fall ikke innen sminke og klær, med unntak av "kampdraktene" som vi måtte ha på første kvelden, går saiyajiner med vanlige klær, og, takk og lov, bruker jentene sminke!

Det tok rundt to timer for oss å bli klare. Ikke at vi likte dem eller no, eller ville date dem, men vi kunne jo like gjerne gjøre noe ut av det, Vegeta er jo tross alt dritsøt…

Da vi var fornøyde med utseende gikk vi ut døra, og ble stående utenfor, egentlig var vi ikke helt sikre på hvor vi skulle gå, det hadde jo egentlig ikke noen fortalt oss…

"Jeg tror det er denne veien," sa jeg og pekte,

"Sikkert," svarte Tai og vi begynte å gå.

Neste gang vi kom til et "veiskille", tippet vi hvor vi skulle gå, det ble som en slags lek, prøve å finne fram til datene våre…

Etter noe som minnet om en evighet, hørte vi endelige noe, det var noen som skrek, eller brølte mer da, det hørtes egentlig ikke ut som om skrikeren var nærme oss, men skrike kunne han, så vi hørte tydelig hva han sa:

"HVA?? SÅ FINN DEM DA!! HVIS NOE SKJER MED DEM!!"

"Var ikke det han som hentet oss hos rektor? Han Prinsen, som du skal date?" mumlet Tai lavt.

Når hun sa det, så var det jo åpenbart, det var ham.

"Vel, jeg håper han ikke blir sur under daten, jeg kan få hørselsskader…"

"Ingen fare for det, han kan beherske seg hvis han vil!"

"Sala!" sa vi i kor, før vi snudde oss å så etter.

"Hva mener dere med å stikke av sånn? Jeg trodde seriøst Vegeta skulle drepe meg da jeg sa det… Ikke veldig morsomt og komme til rommet deres å finne ut at dere ikke er der… Og så måtte fortelle ham det… Vel, dere hørte jo hvordan han reagerte når han fant det ut… Tro det eller ei, men han er i andre enden av skipet…

"Hvordan kom du hit så fort?" spurte Tai, jeg lurte på det samme, vi 

hadde gått i noe som virket som timevis, mens hun kom hit på noen øyeblikk…

"Fløy," sa hun, "Da han satte i gang fant jeg det for godt å stikke av, han kan være ganske farlig hvis han vil…"

"Og han skal jeg gifte meg med?" føltes ikke akkurat fristende akkurat da…

"Slapp av, han ville aldri skade deg, du er altfor viktig for planeten vår, og du skal jo tross alt gi ham en baby!"

"Betryggende…" mumlet jeg, men Tainy tenkte annerledes,

"Hva med meg da?" spurte hun, "Skader han meg?"

"Tvilsomt", flirte Sala, "Du er jo tross alt søsteren hans, han ville sikkert aldri skade deg heller, du er ganske viktig du og… Jeg derimot…"

"Har problemer, STORE problemer!" et øyeblikk var jeg fristet til å løpe min vei, men fant ut at det neppe ville hjelpe… Så forsto jeg at det ikke var Vegeta, bare Kakarot…

"Vil Veggis drepe meg?" spurte Sala uinteressert, og gliste til oss, hun var åpenbart ikke like redd for broren min, som broren til Tai…

"Jepp, ikke forvent noen mild straff, du mistet tross alt jentene, og du vet hvordan han er på det…" Han så faktisk litt bekymra ut, han Vegeta var faktisk farlig, gulp… Disse bryllupsgreiene ble bare verre og verre…

"Vi burde kanskje komme oss tilbake, før noen blir drept, du Kaka burde komme deg tilbake til Vege og si at jeg fant jentene… Og så må dere stille dere opp å vente på datene deres, så kommer vi snart…" Kakarot ristet på hodet,

"Du er litt for smart noen ganger", og gikk. Vi ventet til han var ute av synet, før jeg hvisket til Sala,

"Er det der broren min?"

"Jupp, missunder deg ikke akkurat, missunder egentlige ikke noen av dere… Ekteskap og barn, og brødre og hele pakka… Men, vi burde vel komme oss av gårde, Vegeta er sikkert sur… Stakkars deg Nen…"

"Er det mulig å liksom få slippe den daten?" spurte jeg forsiktig, Vegeta var dritsøt, men tydeligvis ganske hissig og farlig…

"Nope, ikke uten at det koster meg livet…" gliste Sala, "Og det vil vi 

ikke!"

"Vel, det er enten det eller at jeg dør…" mumlet jeg.

"Jaha? Skal du dø? Hva har Sala sakt til deg nå da, ikke tro på alt hun sier, det meste er ikke sant, hun bare liker en spøk i ny og ne."

Sala gliste og presenterte han nye, som jeg mente jeg hadde sett før, på det møte… "Aquen, han var på møte, han er krigssjefen her…" Da gikk det opp for oss, det var han ja… Han var søt, ikke så gammel som jeg først trodde, men ofc, Vegeta er søtere!

"Uansett, ikke tro på alt hun sier om Prinsen, han er en bra fyr, selv om han er litt hissig…" han smilte, han var faktisk veldig søt, med ett følte jeg meg mye bedre, ikke så nervøs, kanskje denne daten ikke blir så ille?

"Litt? LITT hissig? Snakker vi om den samme Vegeta?" Sala så spørrende på ham.

"Vel, han kan være litt hissig ja, men det er jo du å! Men vi liker deg like vel!" Han blunket til Sala, som smilte ironisk og sa

"Hahaha!" hun ristet på hodet og fortsatte, "Men vi burde seriøst komme oss av gårde, ikke på grunn av guttene, dere å, filmen varer noen timer, og hvis dere skal spise på restauranten vi vil jo ikke ha noen som sovner på date heller!"

"Jada", alle vi tre var enige, og vi fulgte etter Sala,

"Så har dere liksom filmrom og restaurant her inne da?" spurte Tai, det hadde jeg også lurt på…

"Ja", svarte Aquen, "kinosal faktisk, dere skal se en film som heter Die Hard 4".

Sala gliste til oss og sa sarkastisk, "Dere kommer til å få det så morsomt! Dette er en actionfilm, som har noe kamuflert romantikk, innimellom alle mordene… Ikke den mest romantiske filmen jeg har sett, og definitivt ikke den jeg ville valgt til en date… Men, jeg bestemmer ikke, så…"

Stemmen hennes døde bort, og vi ble gående i stillhet, ingen fant tydeligvis på noe å si, så vi gikk i stillhet.

Etter en ikke alt for lang stund hørte vi stemmer, og da vi kom rundt hjørnet, sto Vegeta og Kakarot og ventet på oss, under et skilt der det sto, "kinosal"…


	11. Chapter 11: Daten

_**Kapittel 11: Daten**_

Jeg har jo nevnt før at Vegeta er dritsøt, men da prøvde han ikke å se bra ut, han bare var sånn, men da… Da han faktisk prøvde å se bra ut… Selv broren min hadde pyntet seg, og, selv om jeg hater å innrømme det, så han faktisk ganske bra ut…

Da de fikk øye på oss, kom guttene oss i møte, og bukket for oss, jeg og Tainy så litt forvirret på hverandre, og så på Sala, som himlet med øynene, og nikket. Så neide vi da…

"Du ser bra ut", kommenterte Vegeta idet vi gikk inn døra, Tai og Kaka fulgte etter.

"Takk", svarte jeg, "du ser ikke så helt ille ut du heller.

Bak oss hørte jeg Tainy fnise, og jeg fikk lyst til å snurre rundt å fortelle henne at man aldri får seg kjæreste hvis man oppfører seg som en tullete 10'åring! Men jeg fikk vente med det til siden… Spare det til en krangel, eller litt erting eller noe…

Vi satte oss på midterste rad, Tai og Kaka på den ene siden, og vi på den andre. Og så begynte filmen…

Sala hadde hatt rett, det var en hel del for mye action, men var det noe kamuflert romantikk der, så fant ikke jeg den… Så da må den ha vært VELDIG godt kamuflert! Det eneste positive var at det var en skvettescene ikke så langt fra starten, da jeg skvatt som F! Vegeta misstolket dette som at jeg var redd, og la armen rundt meg… Det føltes faktisk ikke så helt ille… Det kunne sikkert ha føltes mye verre… Vet du hva? Jeg tror faktisk jeg likte det! Det var sprøtt, kanskje jeg begynner å bli gal eller noe?

Da filmen, endelig, var slutt, gikk jeg og Vegeta først ut, jeg og Tai skulle tydeligvis ikke snakke sammen før senere… Da vi kom ut av salen var ikke Sala og Aquen der, de hadde gått… Men så gikk vi til restauranten da, og satte oss i hver vår ende av den, så ingen av oss kunne høre hva det andre parret snakket om…

"Hva vil du ha?" Vegeta så spørrende på meg,

"Jeg vet ikke helt jeg," det hadde alt mulig rart, pasta, pizza, salater, kjøtt, fisk, som sakt, alt mulig, "Kyllingsalaten ser vel god ut"… Egentlig ikke, jeg har aldri likt salat så godt, men på filmer 

spiser alltid jentene salat på date, og dessuten er jo kylling godt, og cashewnøtter! Jeg lever for cashewnøtter!

"Okei, da tar du det da?" uten å vente på svar signaliserte han til kelneren.

"Hva skal dere ha?" spurte kelneren Vegeta,

"Hun skal ha en kyllingsalat og,"

"Uten dressing!" avbrøt jeg, Vegeta og kelneren så litt rart på meg, de hadde tydeligvis ikke ventet at jeg skulle snakke, kanskje jentene på Vejida ikke gjør det?

"Hva ønsker De da, Sir?" spurte kelneren sakte, mens han fortsatt så rart på meg…

"Jeg bare tar en pizza jeg", kelneren bukket,

"Og for drikke?"

"En fanta Orange", svarte jeg, som var vant til å snakke for meg selv, uansett hva mennene på Vejida mener.

"Cola", sa Vegeta tvilsomt, og kelneren bukket igjen, og gikk.

Drikken kom sekunder etter, de saiyajinene er tydeligvis fulle av tempo…

"Så", begynte Vegeta og tok en slurk, "Hvordan var det egentlig på Tellus?"

Jeg lo; "Vel jeg mente det var bra, helt til du kom spaserede inn på rektors kontor, og gjorde livet der kjedelig og normalt!"

Fanta'n her smakte litt rart, syrlig på en måte, men det var forfriskende, og godt!

"Hva skal vi liksom gjøre når vi kommer fram til Vejida?" dette var jo noe jeg og Tainy hadde lurt på siden vi kom…

"Vel, først er det da bryllupene så klart, og så skal du og jeg krones, så skal du og Tainy trenes, og så skal dere vel bare trene og holde hverandre med selskap mens vi kriger mot Freezer…"

Det gjorde meg jo sååå mye mindre forvirret, og en million nye spørsmål kom flygende inn i hodet på meg…

"Trenes i hva? Skal jeg ikke gjøre noe som dronning? Hvilken fryser?"

Hyggelig nok lo han… Tydeligvis var han nok ikke den typen som tar oss kvinner seriøst…

"Trenes i kamp så klart! Dere må jo kunne slåss eller hva?(_Ja for det er jo en selvfølge…_) Du skal vel egentlig ikke gjøre noe, hvis ikke Freezer tilkaller oss begge… Men bortsett fra det så skal du bare være på slottet og passe på prinser og prinsesser som måtte komme".

Han snakket som om dette var noe helt lett og dagligdags, ikke noen problemer der liksom… Lett for ham å si, det er jo ikke han som skal føde disse prinsene og prinsessene!

Men før jeg rakk å påpeke dette hadde han begynt å forklare om denne berømte fryseren…

"Freezer, Fri, ikke fry… Han er dødsfienden vår, uoffisielt… Vi jobbet med ham før, eller, vi jobbet for ham før, teknisk sett gjør vi det ennå da, men vi liker ikke å bli kommandert rundt. Så etter en stund begynte vi å jobbe litt imot ham, fulgte ikke alltid helt ordre, tok litt penger selv og sånn, men så ble min far, kongen, syk, og da husket vi jo dere da… I følge en legende på planeten skal to søstre fra kongefamilien, som ikke har samme blod, bekjempe Freezer sammen, og det passer jo for dere! Så vi hentet dere. Offisielt jobber vi som sakt fremdeles for ham, men vi, og han, vet at det bare er et spørsmål om tid før vi går til krig…"

Med disse optimistiske ordene avsluttet han talen sin, og det slo meg at dette ikke var det mest romantiske samtaleemnet vi kunne snakket om… Som om denne tanken hadde flydd over bordet smilte Vegeta og skulle akkurat til å si noe, da maten kom.


	12. Chapter 12: Ikke så ille like vel

_**Kapittel 12: Kanskje ikke så ille like vel**_

Tainy kom tilbake til rommet først, hun satt og ventet på den ene himmelsengen, og ventet da jeg kom inn.

"Hva skjedde på daten din?" spurte hun idet jeg kom inn døra.

"Vel, den var spesiell, ikke akkurat sånn jeg hadde forestilt meg den… Vi snakket om krig og dødsfiender og sånn…" Hun flirte av meg…

"Det gjorde vi også! Men han var dritsøt! Han var skikkelig sjarmerende og sånn! Og han flørta med meg! Og gav meg til og med komplimenter. Det var gøy! Jeg vil gjøre det igjen!"

"Jeg å! Kanskje disse bryllupsgreiene ikke er så ille likevel?!" kunne nesten ikke tro det var jeg som sa det der… Men, det var sant, vi kunne jo fått langt verre kandidater enn Vegeta og Kakarot…

"Det hadde jo vært litt fint å få velge selv hvem man skal gifte seg med da, og når…"

"Jaaa", svarte jeg nølende, "men jeg tror nok vi ville endt opp med Vegeta og Kakarot så fort som mulig uansett!" Tainy lo, vi var nok ikke så heldige som vi kanskje trodde, siden vi måtte skaffe tronearvinger og sånn, men noen gode sider var det da også!

Som for eksempel da vi fant ut at vi har søsken!

Okei, så visste vi jo det, Kakarot og Vegeta... Men! Det ingen hadde fortalt oss var at vi har flere søsken! Begge to! Unntatt Tainy, hun har bare en bror! Men jeg har to søstre og en bror! OG Kakarot! Det er mange det!


	13. Chapter 13: Narya

_**Kapittel 13: Narya**_

Det var litt festlig å møte den eldste søsteren min, jeg kan fortelle om det, men jeg var jo ikke der på starten, så jeg vet jo bare det Tainy sa skjedde!

Menmen, her er sånn cirka hva som skjedde:

Det var vel noen dager etter datene, da vi begynte å bli litt kjent med skipet og sånn, da plutselig noen sa at et skip hadde ankommet, og "Korporal Narya" ville snakke med Kaka og Vegeta. Tainy var, som vanlig, på ville veier, og denne gangen lette hun etter meg… Jeg skal prøve å fortelle i sånn derre subjektsform eller hva det nå heter, så glem at jeg er her:

Tainy gikk bortover en lang, svart gang, men i motsetning til da hun kom til skipet første gang, så kunne hun nå finne veien rundt på egenhånd, for det meste... Hun gikk rundt og lette etter venninnen sin, Nenya, som for øvrig er veldig pen, og snill, og smart, og kul, hun er rett og slett perfekt!

Sorry, jeg kom ut av det, jeg lover jeg ikke skal avbryte igjen… Men tilbake til historien, den ikke fullt så perfekte Tainy lette altså, da plutselig en dør gikk opp rett foran henne, og Sala kom ut, etterfulgt av…

"Nenya!" ropte prinsessen overasket, "Der er du jo!"

Jeg vet jeg lovet å ikke avbryte! Så jeg skal gjøre denne kommentaren kort: Dette var fornærmene!

Sala var enig med meg, selv om hun ikke visste det, og lo høyt, jenta som kom bak henne bare så rart på Tainy, før hun svarte overlegent:

"Jeg er ikke Nenya, jeg kjenner ingen Nenya, jeg er Korporal Narya av Vejida! Og hvem er du?" Tainy skjønte ikke, og bare lo av korporalen;

"Du? Korporal? Gi deg a Nen!"

"Hva med meg?" spurte denne flotte jenta som kom bortover gangen, bak Tainy.

"Nen? Hva er det du driver med? Jeg har lett etter deg! Og jeg fant deg! To ganger til å med!"

"Tai? Føler du deg helt bra? Jeg har lett etter deg å!!"

Sala, som hadde ledd siden 'Korporal Narya' og hun hadde kommet ut av rommet, klarte og holde inne latteren for et øyeblikk, og presse ut to ord:

"Se her!" Etter denne kompliserte setningen, fortsatte hun med latterkrampen sin… Jeg, eh, jeg mener Nenya, den flotte, så forbi Tainy, og rett på, seg selv, i form av 'Korporal Narya'. Da de to jentene fikk øye på hverandre, fikk begge totalt hakeslepp, og 'Korporal Narya' mistet hele den overlegne holdningen, og begge sa i kor:

"Hæ? Hvem er du? Du ser ut som meg! Ikke herm!" Og så startet begge to å skrike, på likt, og hold ikke opp før Sala sendte en energibølge som slo begge i bakken.

"Kan dere to holde kjeft! En ting er å ha Nenya som prater ustoppelig, men det holder langt med en! To er to for mye! Og IKKE SKRIK!!" Sala tok, hva hun selv kaller 'en kunstpause', før hun fortsatte, mens to identiske jenter strevde med å få igjen pusten de hadde mistet, og komme seg på beina, mens to ikke fullt så identiske gutter beinfløy gjennom skipet, for å komme jentene til unnsetning.

"Hva skjer?" spurte Tainy ettersom 'kunstpausen' bare varte og varte, og ingen av de andre så ut som om de var i stand til å mase på Sala.

"Vel, de ser ut som vi har kommet til skade for å glemme en liten, ubetydelig detalj, rett å slett den bagatellen at Nenya, du har en tvillingsøster! Og en bror til, pluss en yngre søster, men samma det! Og det betyr selvfølgelig Narya, at du også har en tvillingsøster! Lykke til med den nye rollen som tvillinger!"

Akkurat da kom Vegeta og Kakarot susende i full fart, Vegeta først, som ikke klarte å bremse, og krasjet rett inn i Sala, som fløy veggimellom.

"Hva skjer?" klarte han likevel å få frem, gjennom stønningen, og banningen(…) til Sala.

"Ingen verdens ting", svarte den flotte Nenya, "bare den lille filletingen som ingen har giddet og fortelle meg, det at jeg har en tvillingsøster, som plutselig kom flyende!"

Vegeta hadde klart å komme seg på beina igjen da tror jeg, ikke 

Sala… Men drit i det, hun overlevde!

"Skremte dere oss sånn bare på grunn av det? Var det derfor dere skrek sånn? Det hørtes jo ut som noen prøvde å drepe dere eller noe sånt!" Kakas første smarte setning… Jeg hadde kjent ham i noen dager, og hadde allerede skjønt at han har IQ som en dobørste…

Menmen, hva mer var det som skjedde da vi fant ut om Narya?

Ingenting tror jeg, vi snakket med henne, og hun ligner faktisk på meg! Ikke bare på utsiden, men på innside også liksom! Og da snakker jeg ikke om hjertet og leveren og nyrene og det! (I tilfelle Kaka leste det…) Hun fortalte masse om Vejida, og om de andre søsknene mine, og om foreldrene våre og sånn, hun visste ikke så mye om Tainys familie, bare det om at faren var død, og moren var deprimert, dessuten hadde Tainy bare en bror, i motsetning til meg, som er medlem av en søskenflokk på fem… Jeg som alltid hadde vært enebarn… Jaja, jeg måtte jo lære meg å leve med det!

Narya var faktisk bare morsom å lære seg å leve med! Vi begynte å lure alle med å si vi var hverandre, og vi brukte resten av reisetiden, ved å gå rundt å fortelle folk som ikke visste at vi var tvillinger, at Vegeta hadde klonet meg, i tilfelle jeg skulle dø… Det var faktisk ganske mange som trodde på oss… Saiyajiner er dumme…


	14. Chapter 14: Familie

_**Kapittel 14: Familie**_

Vi hadde lite å gjøre bortsett fra det, og resten av turen varte alt for lenge, siste dagen brukte jeg og Tai til å skravle om Tellus, og hvordan vi trodde Vejida kom til å være, mens Narya var på krigsmøte, eller noe sånt noe…

Det var egentlig en tid hvor det skjedde veldig lite, så jeg tror jeg rett og slett bare hopper til da vi kom frem til Vejida!

Det er faktisk heller ikke noe gøy, vi bare kom ut av skipet, ble hilst av veldig mange folk, som tilba oss? Og så var det rett inn på slottet, der familiene våre ventet… Eller, familien min ventet… Og moren til Tainy da, men hun kjente ikke dattera si igjen, hun kjente igjen Vegeta da, så jeg tror Tainy følte seg litt oversett…

Familien min kjente selvfølgelig igjen meg! Muligens fordi jeg er helt lik Narya, men jaja!

Det var en hel del klemming, og gråting, og latter, unntatt moren til Tai da, hun smilte ikke, hun så bare sørgmodig ut. Stakkars dame…

Dronning Recely var navnet hennes, eller, Recely egentlig da, hun mistet jo tronen da Kong Vegeta døde, men alle kalte henne dronning like vel, de slutta selvfølgelig med det da jeg ble krona da…

Det var egentlig ikke helt som jeg hadde trodd det å møte familien min, de var på en måte ikke familien min, familien min var igjen på Tellus følte jeg.

På Tellus hadde jeg bare en eldre søster, mens her var det massevis av søsken, faren min, Bardock, ligner veldig på Kaka, eller Kaka ligner på ham.

Radits er noe av det tåpeligste jeg har sett i hele mitt liv, for et hår, yuck!

Andrea er rett og slett adorable! Hun er så søt! Hun hoppet opp på meg og skrek "Narya er hjemme, Narya er hjemme!" Så fikk hun øye på Narya, og satte i gang å bable om kloning! Det var så skjønt! Hun er en liten attpåklatt, 8 år yngre enn meg og Narya.

Så var det moren min da, Tannipu heter hun, hun er utrolig pen, men i oppførsel ligner hun litt på Kaka(…), hun er veldig snill og elsker mat, eneste er at det passer liksom til henne! H

va mer skjedde da? Jeg fant ut at den andre broren min Radits, som jeg snakket om i sted, er enda dummere enn Kaka! Jeg trodde ikke engang det var mulig!

En annen ting jeg aldri ville trodd var mulig, var at Radits til og med var gift allerede da! Med en jente som heter Tara, hun er egentlig ganske snill, men jeg synes hun var litt ung til å være gift! Hun er like gammel som Sala, tre år eldre enn meg, og tre år yngre enn Radits!

Heldigvis var hun ikke gravid, og ikke hadde de barn, de hadde bestemt seg for å vente, men da de fikk høre at jeg og Vegeta skulle prøve å få barn snart, så bestemte de seg på flekken at Tara skulle bli gravid!

Men heldigvis klarte de ikke det! Og deres første ble ikke født før min! Men det kommer vi til senere.

Hele denne greia med å møte familien sin var litt merkelig, og uansett hvor glade resten av gjengen så ut til å være, ble min glede av en eller annen grunn litt dempet av å vite at disse folkene hadde glemt meg i 15 år…


	15. Chapter 15: Bryllupet

_**Kapittel 15: Bryllupet**_

Det skjedde ikke så mye på den tiden, kanskje vi bare skulle gå videre til etter bryllupet eller noe? Jeg kan kanskje fortelle om bryllupet? Jo, det tror jeg at jeg gjør, vel, jeg og Tai var litt nervøse for bryllupet da… Vi fikk 'sistelitennerver' rett før faren min, heretter kalt pappa, skulle komme og føre oss til altere, men, vi overlevde, og bryllupet gikk bra, jeg fant ut mye rart, for eksempel at Vegeta er god til å kysse, at det bor en hel masse folk på Vejida, hele Vejida jobber i pressen, og pressen liker bryllup! Vegeta mente det ikke var mange som er journalister, at de fleste er krigere, men han merket tydeligvis ikke de en milliard blitsene som gikk av gjennom bryllupet…

Bryllupet var egentlig litt kjederlig, så kjederlig at jeg ikke gidder å fortelle så nøye om det!

Festen derimot var dritgøy! Og der skjedde det faktisk noe! Som muligens er litt flaut, men vi overlever nok! Hvis Vegeta leser dette så får jeg nok trøbbel, han ville ikke at jeg skulle la det komme ut, det var visst ikke helt passende en dronning å drikke seg full og skjelle ut en tjener…

Uansett, jeg skal fortelle!

Som sakt var det bryllupsfest, og jeg og Tai mente vi burde få lov å drikke! Vegeta og Kaka var ikke enige, men, tror du vi brydde oss? Neida! Vinen smakte dritt! Men vi drakk den like vel!:

"Taisjny! Shjender duh meshje av den vinen? Hick!" Det var kanskje ikke en så forståelig setning, men jaja! Tai svarte ikke så veldig forståelig hun heller da…

"Shorry! Det ær ikje mer igjhen! Hick!" Vi var kanskje ikke i stand til å snakke ordentlig med hverandre, men da vi skulle bestille mer, så ble plutselig begge dønn edru, så ikke tjenere skulle tro vi var fulle! De kunne jo komme til å finne på å nekte oss og drikke!

"Tjener! Her borte?!" 'Fulle folk skriker høyt' sies det jo, eller? Kanskje ikke? Uansett! Det passet!

"Er det noe jentene ønsker?" Etter hva jeg husker var han tjeneren ganske søt, og høflig! Men så klart, han blir betalt for å være høflig!

"Mer vin takk smukkas!" Tainy som bestilte, bare så ingen skal tro det var jeg som drev på med han rett etter bryllupet!

"Beklager jenter, men dere er mindreårige!" Han var kanskje ikke så søt likevel han nei…

"Prøver du å fortelle meg at vi ikke får drikke?" Tainy vet ikke hvordan man diskuterer…

"Jepp!"

"Fuck off din lille veslevoksne homse! Vi BETALER deg for å gjøre som vi sier! Hent vin til oss ellers sparker jeg deg!" …men det vet jeg! Man må bare kunne det lille, men likevel nyttige knepet, som kalles trusler! Denne gangen funka det ikke, for tjeneren bare lo:

"Du kan ikke sparke meg! Jeg jobber ikke for deg! Og du får ikke mer å drikke!"

"Du skal faen meg ikke få hindre oss i å drikke i vårt eget bryllup! Du kan dra langt pokker i voll! ETTER at du har hentet vin!"

Det var kanskje ikke så mange trusler i den setningen, men den gjorde inntrykk på guttungen, (som sikkert er minst 5 år eldre enn oss..), Tainy lærer fort!

"D-deres bryllup? Er DERE dronningen og prinsessen?"

"Neeei, vi har på oss disse brudekjolene for moroskyld!" Ironi! Sarkasme! Hva enn du kaller det! Jeg elsker det! Og jeg bruker det!

"Dust!" mumlet Tainy, og himlet med øynene!

"Å, vel, ja, da så! Da kommer vinen straks! Hvitvin eller rødvin?"

"Begge deler! Og sjapp deg!" Svarte vi brudene i kor! Men selvfølgelig kan man ikke stole på tjenere, de gjør aldri som en sier! Denne løp rett til Vegeta og Kakarot, og sladret…

Det som skjedde etter det var ikke veldig gøy… Det var ikke det at Vegeta var sint, han var skuffet! Eller, jo, han var sint, han var egentlig ganske forbanna… Og det var skummelt! Vi var tydeligvis ikke de eneste som hadde drukket, og vi vet jo at alkohol ikke er bra for menn, og hva de kan gjøre når de blir litt for fulle…

Jeg visste ikke at Vegeta var sånn i det hele tatt, han hadde vært snill og følsom den tiden jeg hadde vært alene med ham, men nå… Jeg skjønte, for sent, hva jeg hadde giftet meg med! Men det var nok bare alkoholen… Og hvis ikke, så skylder vi på den!

Men han klikka altså ja, det var skummelt, og jeg og Tai var ikke så veldig høye i hattene da vi sto der og ble skjelt ut… Kaka så ikke så veldig stor ut han heller, men han var jo vant til at Vegeta klikka, så det var kanskje ikke et sjokk for han, men kanskje han ikke hadde sett ham klikke så mye før?

Ikke vet jeg… Men det føltes som om det varte i timevis, men det var nok bare noen minutter…

Så, plutselig var det over, han så på klokka, og sa, helt normalt, som om ingenting hadde skjedd:

"Kom Nen, festen er snart over, vi må ta farvel".

That's it liksom. Vi gikk rett og slett ut igjen, jeg i sjokk, med Tainy og Kaka følgene etter, begge i sjokk.

Mer er det ikke å si om den hendelsen, (Jeg fikk tjeneren sparka første dag som dronning, og fortalte Vegeta at han hadde dratt for å finne seg selv…).

Så var det bryllupsnatten. Jeg hadde trodd den skulle bli fæl, siden Vegeta var sint og sånn, men neida! Alt var flott!

Tainy hadde visst også hatt det ganske bra, hun var i syvende himmel i uker etterpå, og forklarte alt som hadde skjedd i detalj, noe som ga meg ganske så mange ekle bilder inni hodet!

Så ble vi kronet, en laaaaaaaaang seremoni, så putta de kronene på hodene våre, og vi måtte si noen lange greier om å dø for planeten, aldri forlate den og alt det der tullet der.

Så begynte treningen vår, det var festlig, for vi ble ikke trent av Vegeta eller Kakarot, de hadde ikke tid, ikke ble vi trent av Sala eller noen andre vi kjente, neida, vi ble trent av ingen andre enn den digre mannen som hadde vist oss rommet vårt for første gang da vi kom til skipet! Nappa heter han. Og han er festlig!


	16. Chapter 16: Trening med Nappa

_**Kapittel 16: Trening med Nappa**_

*dunk* Jeg kastet Tainy i bakken, og hoppet opp på henne, hun lot som hun prøvde å få meg av, og jeg lot som om jeg kjempet for å bli sittende. 1..2..3.. Jeg lot som jeg ble kastet av og Tainy hoppet oppå meg, jeg lot som om jeg prøvde å kaste henne av, tre sekunder, og så hoppet hun av, og vi var på begynnelsen igjen.

Nappa var en smule forbanna… Han har ingen makt over oss, så det er egentlig ingen ting han kan gjøre, så han nøyde seg med å stå og mumle, han trodde visst vi ikke hørte ham…

"Små dritunger! Saiyajiner sier de de er! De kan faen meg ikke slåss! Hadde jeg bare kunnet ta dem, da skulle jeg tvunget dem til å sloss! De har ikke blitt bedre i det hele tatt! Verre! Tren dem sa'n! Trene de små dritunga der? Ikke mulig, gi dem barbier og sett dem alene i rom sier jeg! Dritunger, små dritunger", og sånn holdt han på.

Og vi holdt på med skuespillingen vår. Helt til døra plutselig smalt opp og Vegeta kom inn. De var helt sykt, alt forandra seg på sekundet, hele atmosfæren ble helt annerledes! Nappa sluttet å mumle, og begynte å skrike ting som

"Bra Nenya! Stå på Tainy! Ikke gi dere!"

Og vi satt i gang å kjempe som vi virkelig kan! Selv om Nappa merka det, og en åre i tinningen hans begynte å banke, lot han som om han var en bra trener, og ropte noen tips som var så tåpelige at det var nesten festlig... Men han hadde tydeligvis planer om å banke et par tenåringer så snart Vegeta var ute av rommet.

Men Vegeta hadde tydeligvis ingen planer om å forlate rommet, (det kan ha noe med at jeg og Tainy hadde begynt å gjemme oss bak ham fordi Nappa så skummel ut…) Tvert imot faktisk så det ut som om Vegeta skulle sende ut Nappa, noe han faktisk gjorde!

"Nappa, gå å gjør hva enn du gjør når du ikke er her og skremmer jentene!" Jeg liker Vegeta, men nå som vi faktisk er gift, så syns jeg godt han kan omtale oss som noe annet enn "jentene" vi er jo faktisk snart 16 år nå… Likevel er vi fremdeles "jentene" kanskje det forandrer seg når jeg får barn? Da blir jo barna eller barnet den yngste?

Samma det, tilbake til historien i hvertfall! Nappa bukket til Vegeta, sendte stygge blikk til Tainy, og en skjult finger til meg, før han forsvant ut døra.

"Tainy, mor vil snakke med deg i tronsalen med en gang!" Jeg tror Tainy skjønte at Vegeta ville snakke med meg alene, det var noe med det smilet hennes da hun gikk…

"Så?" begynte Vegeta da Tainy var vel ute av døra, "Hvordan går det?"

"Med hva da?" spurte jeg, og lot som om jeg ikke forsto.

"Med det du vet vel!" nesten hvisket han.

"Hva er det da? Jeg vet ikke noe!" selvfølgelig visste jeg det, jeg bare likte å høre ham si det!

"Greit da ditt stabeist, hvordan går det med jakten på en tronarving?" jeg himlet med øynene, kunne han ikke bare spurt om jeg var gravid?

"Jeg har ikke funnet en enda.." svarte spydig, men han bare smilte.

"Men du leter vel?" spurte han mistenksomt.

"Hver natt!" forsikret jeg ham.


	17. Chapter 17: Morsomme Reaksjoner

_**Kapittel 17: Morsomme Reaksjoner**_

Så kom dagen vi alle hadde ventet på! Unntatt meg, og Tainy, og resten av folket, for de visste ikke hva som skjedde der oppe på slottet… Egentlig, så kom dagen Vegeta hadde ventet på… You wanna hear? Let's go for it then!

Den dagen jeg tok enda en av disse idiotiske graviditetstestene, jeg måtte ha tatt en million av dem, og den viste at jeg var gravid. Morsom greie, litt klisjé kanskje, men morsomt like fullt! Det var en del forskjellige reaksjoner på nyheten min, og jeg kan ta de morsomste:

_Vegeta_ gikk i bakken, enkelt og greit, men han var på beina igjen sekundet etter, i lykkerus og satte i gang å svinge meg rundt i en slags seiers vals, men han snakket og snakket om festen vi skulle ha.

_Mamma_ skrek høyt, før hun dyttet meg ut døra og sa at jeg måtte gå jeg og hvile, ellers kunne Vegetas tronearving bli født med Downs…

_Pappa_ bare stirret sjokka på meg og mumlet noe om at han var for ung til å bli bestefar.

_Narya_ bare gliste og lurte på om jeg hadde planer om å evakuere planeten så ikke barnet skulle bli smittet av en eller annen syk saiyajin, hun syntes visst alt var fryktelig festlig..

_Tara _gratulerte meg ivrig, (selv om jeg mente jeg kunne høre et snev av sjalusi), mens _Radits _åpnet en flaske champagne, som jeg selvfølgelig ikke fikk lov å drikke, alkohol er jo ikke bra for babyen vet du…

_Andrea _bare lo, hun skjønte det ikke i det hele tatt, hun så litt betuttet ut da hun skjønte hun ville bli tanta til babyen, ikke søsteren, men hun kom seg over skuffelsen til slutt..

_Kakarot_ lurte på hva i alle dager jeg hadde tenkt til å gjøre med en baby, sende til en eller annen mystisk planet kanskje?

_Dronning Recely _ble veldig glad tror jeg, jeg håper i hvertfall det var grunnen til alle tårene…

_Sala _reagerte likt som Narya, bortsett fra at hun lurte på om jeg ikke hadde planer om ringe til jorda og fortelle mine gamle foreldre om babyen.. Samtidig som hun skrattlo av tanken på Vegeta som far..

Og så var det _Tainy _da… Hun var den jeg var mest engstelig for å fortelle det til, kanskje kunne hun bli sur? Men det var ikke så ille, hun bare datt ned fra sofaen hun satt på, gjennom gulvet, ned fire etasjer, og rett i biljardbordet i kjelleren… Da hun hadde fått kommet seg opp igjen var hun fly forbanna, på de idiotene som hadde bygd slottet, ("Herre Gud de kan ikke engang bygge ordentlig gulv!"), og hun så ut til å ha glemt meg, for øyeblikket…

Og alle sammen gratulerte, og kjøpte gaver, og planla navn, og alt var akkurat som på film… Men litt gøy var det nå like vel da! Særlig dagen etter at jeg fortalte alle det, og jeg og Tara satt og snakket, vi satt i slottets største stue, drakk te og følte oss fryktelig fine og voksende:

"Men seriøst Nen! Hva har du tenkt til å kalle den?" Hun hadde mast om det samme i en halvtime allerede…

"Okei, jeg skal si deg noe, men du må love og ikke le!"

"Jeg lover!" Jeg visste jeg kom til å angre på at jeg sa det, men like vel…

"Jeg har ikke den fjerneste anelse om hva man kaller saiyajinske babyer…" Hun lo like vel, og jeg angret med det samme, som jeg visste jeg ville…

"Du lovte å ikke le! Og jeg er ikke fra denne planeten, husker du? På Tellus har de helt andre navn!" Jeg kunne se at hun seriøst prøvde å beherske seg, men min mangel på ting som selv nyfødte av vår rase vet var tydeligvis altfor festlig.

"Åh, ja, sorry! Hva ville du kalt den hvis du bodde på Tellus da?" Dette måtte jeg seriøst tenke over,(NB! Ikke tenke seriøst over, men seriøst tenke over! Det er en forskjell!)

"Jeg vet ikke jeg, Mia kanskje eller Maya, eller Carla, det er så fint navn! Hvis det ble en gutt ville jeg kanskje kalt han Alexander, eller …" Jeg bestemte meg for å være stille, utrykket til Tara gjorde det helt klart at nå var det tid for å holde kjeft…

"Dere har ekstremt merkelige navn på Tellus…"

Akkurat da kom Tainy inn døra, iført pysj og morgenkåpe, høystakk-hår og et meget trøtt uttrykk. Jeg og Tara så litt merkelig på henne, klokka var jo tross alt halv fem om ettermiddagen, og Tainy pleier å være oppe i hvertfall før tre… Alle andre hadde begynt og gjøre seg klar til middag, mens for Tainy var det frokosttid…

"God morgen!" gjespet hun og slang seg ned i sofaen ved siden av Tara(så det ble en teflekk på min flotte sofa tør jeg nevne! *sender superstygt blikk*)

"Hei du!" svarte jeg, etter en oppgitt/irritert blikkveksling med Tara, som Tainy ikke merket…

"Vet du hva jeg drømte i natt?" spurte Tainy mens hun tok en av mine kjeks som vi hadde til teen, og sørget for å pynte teflekken med kjekssmuler, (*enda et superstygt blikk*).

"Natt og natt fru Blom", mumlet Tara, men Tainy overhørte henne.

"Det var helt sykt, jeg drømte at du var gravid Nen, og da du sa det, så gikk gulvet i stykker, og jeg ødela fire etasjer og et bordtennisbord i kjelleren! Sprøtt ikke sant!" lo vår alles kjære prinsesse.

"Ja, merkelig" samtykket jeg, "Det var jo biljardbordet!"

Og man trenger bare en IQ på 4 for å skjønne hva som skjedde da, Tainy datt rett av sofaen, og dunk ned i gulvet. Men dessverre var dette rommet utstyrt med langt tykkere gulv enn det forrige, så hun ble liggende der på gulvet.

"HVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" hylte gulvet bak sofaen, aka Tainy.

"Nei harru sett, er klokka så mye allerede? Jeg må komme meg hjem, hade!" Og borte var den lille svikerungen, aka Tara

"Maria Viktoria Olsen?" sa prinsessen, mens hun langsomt kom seg opp og rundt sofaen, de alvorlige øynene forlot aldri venninnen, "Er du gravid?"

"Jeg heter Nenya, men bortsett fra det, så, ja, Rikke Marie Hansen, det er jeg"

"Med hvem da?" lyder nesten spørsmål, fra den smarteste prinsessen på Vejida…

"Hvem av oss var det som var i slekt med Kaka sa du?"

"Haha, men seriøst Nen! Hvem er faren?"

"Vel, hvis vi går ut i fra de faktaene at jeg følger Bibelen, og at jeg er gift, så burde det vel ikke være så vanskelig å gjette…

"Åh", var Tainys eneste svar på dette.


	18. Chapter 18: Ikkesåhorete Janicke

_**Kapittel 18: Ikke-så-horete Janicke**_

De første månedene av graviditeten var helt normale, helt til HUN kom! "HUN" går også under navnet Janicke, og hun begynte som tjenestepike på slottet da jeg var ca. 3 måneder på vei.

Vegeta hadde allerede bestemt seg for at det var en gutt, hadde bestemt at navnet skulle være Vegeta jr., kjøpt alt Vegeta jr. Muligens trenger, og ikke trenger...

Samtidig hadde Tainy bestemt seg for at det var jente, bestemt at navnet skulle være Louise, og kjøpt masse ting som Louise aldri kommer til å trenge uansett!

Men poenget her er at jeg hadde begynt å få litt mage... Janicke derimot, hun var strykebrett, og hun var 21 år! Og litt for pen. Hun var derimot veldig interestert i Vegeta, jeg vet ikke om det var på grunn av pengene, titlen eller bare for å erte meg.

Vent, det har jeg kanskje ikke fortalt om ennå, vel, da hun kom, er det litt mulig at jeg trodde hun var hore, men jeg lover deg, hadde du sett de klærne! Jeg skal fortelle:

Hun kom altså inn en av sidedørene, jeg så henne, og bestemte meg for å finne ut av hva hun drev med:

"Hei!" hilste jeg.

"Åh, hei du!" svarte hun og så seg litt nærvøst om!

"Unnskyld at jeg spør, men jeg tror ikke jeg har sett deg her før, hvem er du?"

"Åh, beklager, jeg heter Janicke!"

"Hei Janicke, jeg heter Nenya, hva gjør du her?" Hun nølte litt.

"Jeg, eh, skal jobbe her!" Svarte hun og så seg litt nervøst rundt.

"Åja, for hvem da?"

"eh, Kong Vegeta faktisk"

"åja, mannen min faktisk!

"Å, eh, er du dronningen?" Litt utilpass kanskje?

"Det er meg ja! Dronning Nenya! Gift med Kong Vegeta! Så du får bare gå og melde dine tjenester et annet sted!"

"Men.. Jeg hadde en avtale med Kongen.. Jeg skulle møte på kontoret hans klokka 10 for et intervju!"

"Hos KONGEN? NEIDU! Jeg skal ikke ha noen horer hos min ektemann nei!"

Noe som førte til en klein stillhet.. Fordi det viste seg at denne Janicke slett ikke var hore… Hun var tjenestepike.. Men skaden var gjort, og hun hadde lagt meg for hat og bestemt seg for å flørte med min Vegeta… Som om det ville overbevise meg om at hun ikke er hore!


	19. Chapter 19: Den Kleine Slappen

_**Kapittel 19: Den Kleine Slappen**_

**A/N Dette kapittelet ble randomly langt! Men! Nå har det altså gått mange år siden sist jeg skrev på denne greia! Så hvis skrivestilen har forandret seg noe er det bare fordi jeg har utviklet meg de siste tre årene (Personlig tviler jeg!)**

**Dette kapittelet er dedikert til Marianne, som bestemte at denne historien trengte litt vold og som også ga kapittelet navn! :D **

**Også må andre-Maria og Rikke (Tainy husker dere?) også få litt ære da! For de hjalp meg med reaksjoner og avstander mellom hender og ansikter etter bitch-slapping (Så, NEI, tallet syv er ikke random! Det er valgt gjennom FORSKNING! VITENSKAP! Sånne saker!)**

**Uansett… Enjoy!**

* * *

Poenget var nå at Janicke er teit… Skikkelig teit… Ekstremt teit når jeg tenker over saken… Som selvfølgelig er grunnen til at jeg prøvde å få henne kastet av planeten et par ganger daglig.. Ikke at hun satte noe særlig pris på det.. Ikke Vegeta heller.. Noe som irriterte meg grenseløst…

"Du, Nenya! Vet du hva? I dag har jeg fått en ny tjenestejente! Veldig hyggelig jente! Janicke tror jeg det var hun het!" sa Vegeta til meg under middagen en dag.. Noe jeg ikke likte særlig.. Så jeg bestemte meg for å gjøre noe med det!

"Du, jeg har tenkt på saken! Og det er egentlig veldig gammeldags å ha tjenere! Jeg foreslår at vi kaster ut alle hor….-tjenerne vi har! Så de kan få skikkelige jobber! … med ære og sånt! For eksempel… Bakere eller bussjåfører!"

Vegeta så lenge på meg.. Et sånt blikk man gir folk som plutselig har blitt gale, før han smilte lurt.

"La meg se om jeg har forstått dette riktig.. Enten har du plutselig fått en veldig lyst til å rydde, lage mat og kle på deg selv.. Eller så er du sjalu!" Jeg hørte en gang at det faktisk er mulig å innrømme sine feil.. Men jeg har ingen stor tro på det!

"Men kjære! Det er jo ikke bare rydding! Da får vi muligheten til å klippe gresset, male veggene og til og med vaske doer! Skjønner du ikke hvor fantastiske mulighetene er?"

Vegeta, som fortsatt smilte lurt, virket ikke som om han falt for det.

"Så du tror at bare fordi en pen ung jente nå jobber for meg kommer jeg til å være utro?"

"SÅ DU SYNS HUN ER PEN?" Utbrøt jeg før jeg fikk tenkt over saken.

"Så du er sjalu!" Konstaterte Vegeta triumferende.

Jeg bestemte meg for å ikke svare, og stirret bare olmt på ham isteden.

Vegeta fortsatte å flire av meg. Etter en altfor lang pause (hvertfall tredve sekunder!) bestemte jeg meg for kanskje han ventet på at jeg skulle si noe.

"Vel, jeg er egentlig ikke sjalu! Jeg er mer bekymret!" sa jeg i en så voksen tone jeg klarte.

Vegeta satte også opp et overseriøst utrykk.

"Jaha! Hva er du bekymret for da?"

"At hun skal være horete og du skal like det!" Vegeta lo, jeg bestemte meg for at det er barnslig å furte… men furtet litt like vel.

"Hvorfor tror du egentlig at hun er hore?" Spurte Vegeta litt mistenksom.

Jeg sukket overdramatisk.

"VEL, for det første! Har du sett hvordan hun kler seg?" Min ektemann bare hevet et øyebryn, det var tydelig at han ikke hadde glemt hvordan jeg og Tainy gikk kledd da vi fortsatt fikk lov å bestemme klærne våre selv.. Jeg geipet til ham.

"Dessuten er hun altfor gammel! I den perfekte horealderen ville jeg si hun er! Også har du allerede påpekt" (her tok jeg en pause for å stirre stygt) "Hvor _pen_ hun er!"

Vegeta sukket høyt, muligens for å vise hvor teit hans syns jeg var, men jeg valgte å tro at det var fordi han var den typen som sukker høyt, hvem vet med disse kongelige uansett!

"Du skjønte hva jeg mente! Jeg sa noe helt annet, du bare trekker konklusjoner!" sa han langsomt, litt som man snakker til småunger, noe som var ulogisk. Jeg var jo tross alt femten år. Og gravid. Med hans unge. Man skulle tro det ga meg litt alderspoeng. Men hvor mye alderspoeng får man for sånt? Siden jeg var litt usikker bestemte jeg at det var best å informere Vegeta om saken.

"Jeg bærer ditt barn!" nesten ropte jeg. Vegeta himlet med øynene.. Ikke helt reaksjonen jeg hadde håpet på.. Han kunne jo i det minste ha falt på kne for å tilbe meg.. eller muligens informert meg om eventuelle alderspoeng-systemer på Vejida.

"Kjære", jeg prøvde å ikke fnise av kjælenavnet.. det ville nemlig muligens ødelegge den voksne looken jeg prøvde på. "Hva har det med saken å gjøre?" fortsatte Vegeta, med et lite glimt i øyet jeg bestemte meg for at jeg ikke likte.

Jeg rynket mine bryn (for effektens skyld), mens jeg satte opp et utrykk som skulle informere Vegeta om at jeg syntes han var teit.. Men jeg mistenker det ikke gikk som det skulle.. for Vegeta lo litt til.. Noe han hadde gjort litt for mye denne samtalen.. Ektemenn skal ta koner seriøst. Det leste jeg i en bok en gang. Muligens facebook… Men det er jo en slags bok.

"Vel.." Svarte jeg langsomt, mens jeg tenkte nøye over saken, "Det er vel åpenbart!" svare jeg i den mest overlegne tonen jeg klarte å dra frem fra mitt repertoar av _mange _overlegne toner. Det var en litt klein stillhet mens jeg ventet på at Vegeta skulle komme med et utrop av typen "Åh SELVFØLGELIG! Du har rett! Du har alltid rett! Du er jammen det smarteste på planeten du!".

Da det ble klart at Vegeta ikke hadde planer om å komme med slikt et utbrudd, bestemte jeg at jeg kanskje burde si noe mer.

"Neeei, nååå skaaal du høøøre" sa jeg, så langsomt jeg klarte, for å gi Vegeta så mye tid som mulig til å komme med et utrop.. eller… host… Jeg sendte en liten bønn til oven også. Kanskje kunne universet hjulpet meg litt? Sendt en liten brann kanskje? Plutselig krig mellom planetene muligens? Nå hvorfor er det aldri verdens undergang når jeg trenger det?

"Det er viktig fordi…" kooom igjen atombombe!

"Du kan ikke hore mens din kone er gravid!" bestemte jeg til slutt var bra nok.

Vegeta smilte lurt. "Så når du er ferdig å være gravid kan jeg være utro så mye jeg vil?" Faen. Han hadde meg der.

Det ble en plutselig stillhet, eller.. Det hadde blitt det hvis ikke tjenerne bakerst i rommet hadde ledd litt for seg selv. Lenge siden sist jeg hadde sparket noen tjenere bestemte jeg. Måtte begynne med det. Så snart jeg hadde kommet på noe lurt å si for å redde min tapte ære. Jeg tenkte en stund. Jeg trengte noe skikkelig smart!

"NÅ ER DU TEIT!" Meh, nærme nok… "DET ER FAKTISK KJEMPETEIT Å VÆRE GRAVID!" brølte jeg videre. Vegeta så lettere betuttet ut. Det virket ikke som om noen hadde fortalt ham at gravide mennesker hadde humørsvingninger.. Kanskje fordi jeg ikke hadde hatt noen. Men det er aldri for sent å begynne… Jeg bestemte meg raskt for å begynne å crave randomme greier midt på natten og insistere på at Vegeta måtte kjøpe dem til meg. Det var på tide han fikk lide litt også! Derfor var det kanskje det var lurt å brøle litt mer på ham!

"JEG ER STOR OG TYKK OG TUNG OG KVALM OG EKKEL OG DET HAR SÅ VIDT BEGYNT! OG DET ER DIN FEIL! DU GJORDE MEG SÅNN!"

Vegeta stirret fortsatt på meg med noe som virket som sjokk. Eneste gangen han brøt stirringen var for å kaste et hjelpeløst blikk mot tjenerne, som plutselig var veldig opptatte.

Etter et lite øyeblikk prøvde han seg med

"Du er ikke såå stor da"

I det ene stille øyeblikk før jeg eksploderte sverger jeg at jeg hørte en tjener eller to sukke.

"HVAAA FAAAAEEEEEEN? HVA SLAGS EKTEMANN ER DU? DU SKAL LIKSOM VÆRE STØTTENDE! HER PRØVER JEG Å LAGE EN JÆVLA TRONARVING TIL DEG OG DEN MOTHERFUCKINGS PLANETEN DIN, MENS DU LØPER RUNDT OG HORER MED HORETE HORER! FUCK DEG ASS!"

Og så, uten egentlig helt å vite hvorfor, slo jeg til ham. Hardt. Skikkelig bitchslap over ansiktet.

Også bare stoppet liksom hele verden. Noe som sikkert virker litt merkelig.. Men akkurat syntes jeg det var helt greit.. Siden når verden startet igjen og Vegeta fikk reagere ville jeg mest sannsynlig dø… På en meget langsom og smertefull måte… Kjente jeg Vegetas temperament riktig (ikke at jeg gjorde det.. Han hadde jo alltid vært høflig mot meg…).

Uansett. Frosset verden. Vi sto og stirret på hverandre i hva som føltes som en evighet, mens i virkeligheten bare var lenge nok til at tjenerne fikk sneket seg ut gjennom en hemmelig tunnel bak peisen (sånne som gamle slott har). Jeg misunte dem deres fluktmulighet. Jeg ventet på at Vegeta skulle løfte en hånd og ta seg på kinnet, for det gjør alle som har blitt klasket til i alle filmene jeg har sett. Men det gjorde han ikke. Og etter et par sekunder til fant jeg ut at jeg fikk gjøre det jeg da og langsomt strakte hånden ut mot ansiktet hans. Da jeg var ca syv cm unna kinnet hans var plutselig hånden hans rundt mitt håndledd. Han hadde stanset meg.

"Thats it. Nå dør jeg" var den første tanken som fòr gjennom mitt hode da han tok på meg. Ikke at jeg turte å si noe.. Det virket uklokt å gjøre.. Og også ganske skummelt. Jeg så nemlig en ild i øynene på Vegeta jeg ikke hadde sett før.. (Ikke når han så på meg hvert fall… Når han så på Kaka eller teite tjenertullinger derimot…)

Det var en veldig sinna ild. Den typen ild som myrder folk. Den typen ild som til og med myrder meget gravid koner. En meget farlig ild. Han ild-stirret på meg lenge. VELDIG lenge. Jeg tør påstå grensende til EKSTREMT lenge. Håndleddet mitt begynte å gjøre vondt, ettersom Vegeta fortsatt holdt rundt det.. Ganske hardt faktisk.. Ikke at jeg turte å påpeke akkurat det. Jeg hadde akkurat kommet til konklusjonen at jeg mest sannsynlig kom til å miste hele hånda, da Vegeta pustet dypt inn og slapp meg.

Jeg må innrømme at jeg ble overrasket.. Jeg stirret lenge på hånda. Den var blitt litt blå. Vegeta stirret også på den. "Kanskje han liker blå?" tenkte jeg, og bestemte meg for å investere i blå antrekk. Så kom jeg på at mitt ekteskap (og mitt liv, men det virket ikke like viktig) mest sannsynlig var over. Noe som egentlig var litt synd. Jeg var sikker på at jeg ville sett fantastisk ut i blått. Ikke at det var poenget. Poenget var at jeg ikke var helt sikker på hva jeg skulle gjøre nå som jeg ikke lenger var like fanget.

Skulle jeg si noe? Prøve å ta på kinnet hans igjen? (jeg hadde jo tross alt vendt meg til tanken på et liv med bare en hånd allerede) eller kanskje det lureste var å bare gå min vei? Jeg kom fort til konklusjonen at det var feigt. Og lite ærefullt. Og ære er visst viktig for saiyajiner. Ett blikk opp på det steinharde ansiktet til min ektemann fikk meg fort til å bestemme at ære egentlig er veldig overvurdert og begynte å fundere på hvilken dør jeg skulle rømme gjennom.

Det var to muligheter. Jeg måtte enten snu ryggen til Vegeta (noe som virket veldig uklokt) eller gå forbi ham (som virket enda dummere) og da når (hvis..) jeg kom forbi… Hatt ryggen til ham. Jeg fikk en plutselig lyst til å bruke teite utrykk om pest og kolera, men motsto trangen. Den fikk jeg heller spare til jeg var tjue og dermed eldgammel nok til å bruke slike uttrykk. Noe jeg fryktet jeg kom til å bli stående i dette rommet hvis jeg ikke kom meg ut fort. Så jeg bestemte meg fort for døra bak meg og prøvde å virke så rolig og behersket som mulig da jeg stakk fra rommet.

* * *

**Håper dere ikke syntes det ble for teit! **

**Neste kapittel: Tainy kommer tilbake… For å falle ned fra stoler såklart!**


End file.
